Solace
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: They made him forget. When he sat there in that silent room, engrossed entirely within a story, he forgot that he was weird. That he saw things no one else could. That he was scared of himself.


A/n: Well... for once this is not Angst. Disapointing I know.. -.- However, although I know what to convey, what words I want to put down, and I really want to write, none of it is making me sad. Therefore, until I actually am saddened by my own story, no angst will be posted. *laughs nervously* This is more of a contemplation fic... this is actually the 2nd draft, the 1st version having taken place in Latowidge, but I decided the House of Fianna was a better location. It was done quite a while ago.. but when I read the new chapter of Pandora Hearts today, I added some extra details, and I think it gave it the extra -whatever, that it needed. Hope you enjoy!

This is also something I am considering entering in the Elliot and Leo fanclub on deviantart 'OfWithHisHead''s contest in the fanfiction section , for the prompt discovery, but I'm not sure. I'd rather post one of my angst fic's... if you have an opinion, let me know! ^^'

Disclamer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. Sadly enough ;A;

* * *

><p>There was a clatter in the small room, the sound reverberating off the old walls, as a quiet hiss of frustration shortly followed.<p>

A book had fallen from one of the higher shelves in one of the dark, dusty corners of the library, and had unceremoniously attacked him in its spiraling attempt for freedom.

With a soft sigh to himself, as he rubbed a sore point on the crown of his head, the dark haired male rose from the floor where had been previously deeply engrossed in a thick historical tome, and searched for the source of the disturbance, only to find none.

Not many visited the old library anymore, with it's dingy interior, and small supply of shelves, it's windows providing the light needed for those avid readers who still ventured in every once in a while.

Or rather, one reader.

Scooping his books into his lithe arms, the boy began the short journey across the patch of offered sunlight, to take refuge behind one of the few bookcases that lined the room, placing the volumes neatly in a pile before he joined them in the bright warmth, just within the shadows of the shelf he leaned against.

He revered this silence, this peace. He enjoyed nothing more than the moments he spent in the library, with those wondrous books in his hands, chasing away dark thoughts and memories, as the sunlight just barely flickered over the lengths of his legs, never quite warming him.

Here in this small room he hid. He hid himself within the pages of those books, absorbing the life, the feeling, the plot, devouring the words like food, his eyes darting over the pages, ignoring the obstacle of the long dark bangs that obstructed his view. Yes, those books made reality so much more distant. So much less real. So much less a burden, or something to be feared.

They made him forget. When he sat there in that silent room, engrossed entirely within a story, he forgot that he was weird. That he saw things no one else could. That he was scared of himself.

Yes it was deathly empty, quiet and old, as well as engulfed in those shadows and layers of dust... But it was here, he supposed, where he was most free.

"Leo!"

And the spell of silence was broken, as shoes tapped hurriedly over the stone floor, and that voice rambled on, complaining about something or other, his loud voice echoing satisfyingly across the room.

And yet, he found he didn't mind. Or rather couldn't. As the shadow of that idiot, Elliot Nightray was thrown against the floor, casting Leo into darkness; he found as much as he liked the quiet of losing himself within a whirlwind of pages and covers, he relished the sound of his companion's voice, that excited gleam in those cerulean eyes, that sly grin on that face and the light that seemed to just burst from him.

A hand was forced into his line of sight, and he couldn't help but quirk a small smile at the boy's behavior. Sometime he felt that it was in this place, his sanctuary, with Elliot at his side that he was truly normal, truly himself. Where he could be an equal to such a brash young nobleman, who had so rashly decided to befriend him, where they could bother one another endlessly, or sit in a companionable silence, as they both found something interesting to read. Someone who made him leave behind his past and his worries for even but a moment.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Grasping his friend's hand in his own, he stood with ease, and then reached up to pat the taller boy on the head with a fond laugh.

He couldn't remember laughing much before Elliot. It was as if his new friend symbolized the brightness and stability that he needed.

"Elliot is so kind~"

"S-shut up."

As they made their way through the rows of books, with the sun warm and comforting against their backs, and slipped their way out the doors, Leo w upon the fact that perhaps it wasn't merely a place anymore that was truly granting him the freedom from his fears that he savored … rather than a person.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing Elliot, nothing…"

* * *

><p>An: thank you for reading! Review? Please?


End file.
